fuchsia_and_friends_2018fandomcom-20200216-history
Fuchsia
"And you, you've got nice pink fur. Maybe I should call you...Pink? No. Rose? No...Oh! I know! Fuchsia! That's perfect!" -Cody naming Fuchsia Fuchsia is one of the main characters in Fuchsia and Friends, and the adopted daughter of Cody and Violet. Her brother is Barky, and she is a beagle mix. Appearances Tag! You're it! Fuchsia is shown at the end sleeping with Barky. Barky, the Naughty Puppy Fuchsia is shown to tell Barky that she wants to play in a puddle. They run outside to the puddle, splash around a little, and go inside. Then they meet a Packless Akita, and when Barky goes to play with it, Fuchsia senses danger and runs away. She comes back to Barky when Cody explains about who he should not trust, and Barky sneaks off. He comes back with an open food bag, and dares Fuchsia to taste the food. She hesitates at first, then she tries some and likes it. A New Adventure ''A New Adventure ''begins with Barky waking up and begging Fuchsia to get up. Fuchsia resists, but Barky tries again. This time, Fuchsia opens her eyes. Barky compliments Fuchsia and says her eyes are shiny and that they look pretty. Fuchsia says thanks to Barky, but secretly does not know what his compliment meant. Barky asks if his eyes are shiny or dull. Fuchsia suggests he look for himself. He asks how he would do that and she replies that there might be something to show him his eyes outside their Cage, so they should go outside, and they do. Barky sees a hole, and he calls Fuchsia over to come in it with him. Fuchsia yells, "BARKY! NO!", but Barky is already in the hole (which turned out to be a Cage), so Fuchsia comes in, too. Barky asks Fuchsia if she likes it in there, and she says she doesn't. Then, Spot hears them and complains about Barky and Fuchsia being in his cage. Then, Spot asks why they're there. Barky makes up an excuse about visiting neighbors. Spot believes it, and he says it was the wrong time to visit because Rosa is coming. Just then, Rosa herself comes and asks for someone to explain why Barky and Fuchsia are in the cage. Spot says that they are just random pups playing in his cage. Rosa asks Spot why he won't just let them out. Fuchsia snuck away, and Barky said he would leave because she did. Then, he leaves and tells Fuchsia how it was really scary. She suggests going home, and they seem to agree until they hear Wags playing. Fuchsia points out that she sees the pups and kits Barky played tag with. Barky says he sees new ones, and he wonders if they are safe to play with, clearly remembering the encounters with Spot and the Akita. Just then, Leeks jumps out and scares Barky and Fuchsia. Then he laughs, boasting how good he is at scaring pups. Fuchsia says that that isn't funny. Leeks introduces himself and says he'll become the pack Leader when he grows up. Barky says that Leeks is wrong, and he will be pack leader instead. Then, Maggy steps in, telling Leeks to stop bullying Barky and Fuchsia and saying it isn't nice. Leeks says he has much better things to do than talk to them and walks away. Maggy introduces herself to Barky and asks who his "friend" is. Fuchsia introduces herself. Then, Barky asks if Maggy saw him be bullied. Maggy said that Leeks scared her and bragged to her too, and then calls him a big bully. Fire shows up and says, "Same here!" Maggy greets Fire, and then Fire greets her, Barky, and Fuchsia. Barky asks Maggy if she wants to be his friend, and she replies, "Sure! I'd love to!" Fuchsia says she'd be Fire's friend too, then tells Fire she likes his fur. Fire is happy until Leeks compares his fur to a bird's nest. Leeks keeps insulting Fire and laughs about it. Barky gets so fed up that he decides to come out and tell Leeks to shut up and say nobody likes him. Leeks hears this, and everyone gets shocked. Maggy says Barky shouldn't try to beat Leeks because he always wins. In response, Barky says he isn't afraid of that "sissy wimp". Leeks asks what Barky just called him and threatens to fight him. Fuchsia asks Barky about what's going on and Barky said he made a mistake. Leeks reminds Barky that he wants to fight. Barky says he doesn't want to fight, and Leeks thinks it's because he'll kick Barky's butt. Mooncat repeats Barky's words and tells Leeks nobody likes him. Barky agrees. Leeks tells Mooncat to shut up, saying Barky got himself into this and he couldn't get out, and slaps Barky, knocking him over. Cody comes and asks Fuchsia and Barky why they're there. Barky says a mean green cat hurt him. Cody says that they'll talk about that when they got home. Barky and Fuchsia say goodbye to all the pups and kits, and Sandi says that Barky probably doesn't know him, but he says bye too! The Faded Past Barky and Fuchsia are dropped off to Cody by Sampson. Cody takes them in and names them. Personality According to the episodes, Fuchsia is cautious, a sleep lover, not smart with words, friendly, and a bystander. Trivia * Fuchsia was named for her pink fur. * Fuchsia likes dog food. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}